


Birthday Regards

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: Theory and Practice [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long Distance Relationship, NSFW, Smut, Surprises, birthday feels, in love with a god, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt I received for a follower milestone. It's nice to have Alexandra and Loki return! Seven months after the events of Theory & Practice, and it's Alexandra's birthday.  What she receives is far beyond her expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Regards

* * *

Alexandra chuckled at the foot of the stairs as two little feet came running behind her.

“Alex, can I ask you something?” The two round brown eyes that stared up at her pleaded for a positive response.

“Of course Lucy, what is it?” Alexandra bent down on one knee to reach eye level with Clint’s second youngest daughter.

“Why does Daddy call you ‘Doc’ all the time? You don’t have that thingy that goes around your neck to listen to people’s stomachs.” Alexandra’s face broke out into a smile as she chuckled underneath her breath.

“Well, Lucy, I’m not that kind of Doctor. I’m the kind that talks to people and helps them with their brains.” Alexandra’s fingers danced on top of the golden brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with a Hello Kitty twist tie.  Lucy giggled, bending forward at the waist and away from Alexandra’s reach.

She scrunched up her nose, speaking without any pretense, “That doesn’t sound like fun.  You should get one of those things, you’ll like that much better.” Alexandra’s laugh escaped her lips before she could hold it back. At the sound of Lucy’s mother’s voice calling her back into the kitchen, both of them stood on the stairs.  Alexandra watched as Linda walked over to them, wiping her hands on a plaid dishtowel.

“You need to go and help your older sister clean up, please. We all do our part in this house.”  Her daughter scampered off into the kitchen, as Linda’s eyes turned to her permanent houseguest.

“Did you have a good day, Alexandra?”

Alexandra smiled, a true one without the need of a mask or false pretense, “It was a good day, thank you.  I mean, I forgot my birthday most years.  I’ll have to thank Clint for passing on the info to you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have gotten that delicious strawberry cake.” Linda gave her a knowing smile, before she heard a clang from the kitchen.

“I should check on them. Happy birthday, Alex,” and she returned to whatever insanity was being created in the other room.  With a sigh, Alexandra headed up the stairs to her bedroom.  For a moment, she stared out the window at the end of the hallway, to find that evening’s storm had finally taken it’s leave of the area.  She walked into her small and darkened room, her fingers dancing above the light switch.

She let the door close behind her, keeping her fingers on the panel as she spoke, “Hiding in the darkness doesn’t suit you.  You seem more like a light and smoke show upon your arrival.”  Right before she flicked the switch upward, her eyes went to the far corner of the room, to the chair next to the open windows.

Alexandra watched as a form appeared. First the black boots, to the leather pants with gilded gold accents, the black and dark green tunic.  The pale skin, only brightened by two deep Jade green eyes completed the picture.  He sat in the chair, languidly running his fingers over the flowered pattern that adorned her recliner.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you sensed me. However, I utilized a cloaking spell.” He stood to raise up to his full and impressive height.  The cape and adornments of his armor flowed to the floor, as his eyebrow raised only a centimeter.

“You’ve grown stronger since our last meeting, Doctor Tierney.”  Alexandra’s head dipped down, as several wisps of her long blonde hair fell in front of her face.

“Loki,” she said, the word flooding her memory to a time when she was lost and confused.  Days she spent to solve a puzzle that was a labyrinth of twists and clues to an ultimate goal.  The name that brought her to the new and uncertain life that lay ahead.

“I don’t believe in coincidences,” she murmured, “Not anymore, and certainly not after you.”

He walked to the windows, his eyes focused on her, as his voice permeated the still thick air, “Still intuitive after all this time. You are just as I remember you.”

“I’m glad.  However, I doubt this trip was an easy one.”  She moved from the door to her dresser, her hands resting behind her as she leaned against it.  

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Is it not acceptable for me to pay you a visit, my dear Doctor?” Loki said, his lips still pulled taut in a line as his chest expanded as he breathed in and out.  Every inhale made him look larger, more formidable.

“After seven months, I figured Asgard kept you occupied with other, more pressing issues.”

His hand waved in front of him, long fingers dancing through the air, “You would be correct again. My time on Asgard has not been without it’s moments of ‘excitement’ if you will.  In fact—“ Alexandra cut him off with an extended arm and a finger held high in the air.

“Ah, ah…let’s leave the rest unsaid.  I believe it’s called ‘plausible deniability’.  It only works if you keep that to yourself.”  

That broke his defenses, if only for the briefest of seconds. Loki allowed his lips to curl in a smile before they returned to their former and usual position. He took a moment before he mimicked her stance of his hands behind his back, legs outward in a V.

“You do not seem celebratory. Is this not a special day?”

Her mouth pulled into a tight lipped smile, wondering how he came about that information.  It was naught, as the mere fact he sought it out caused her heart to race.  

“It is, today is my birthday.  However, I generally do not celebrate.  As I know you’ll follow up with asking me why, I’ll offer: it was always a reminder of what I never had in my life.”  Her breaths remained steady, surprised at how calm she felt. Normal people would be fearful of the being who put her in danger more than a few times as he stood mere feet from her.

Then again, normal went out the window seven months ago.

That distance closed as he moved towards her. A few black hairs slicked onto his head fell forward to his temples, “You did ask me to return.”

She nodded, while a few tendrils cascaded off her shoulders to frame her face, “I did, but only if you were here without the premise of world domination again.”  When his eyes gleamed in the dim light of her small lamp, she closed her eyes and suppressed the groan that caught in her throat.

“Do not worry, Doctor. Like you said, lips are sealed.”  He stopped, as his chest plate nearly bumped into her.  He kept his hands behind his back, but tipped his head down.

“I promise, no underhanded mischief tonight. Just a small gift, a gift for the mortal who revealed much about myself, in a way I did not believe at the time. It is a Midgardian custom to deliver such things to mark this anniversary.”

She closed her eyes, about to argue with him some more about the ridiculousness of birthdays when two lips met hers.  Alexandra’s heart nearly burst out of her chest, surprised and thrilled simultaneously.

His embrace tightened as one hand found the back of her head, the other on her waist.  What Loki did not expect was Alexandra’s hands in his own, pulling and gripping on the long hair as it threaded within her fingers.  He grunted against her lips, breathing sharply through his nose before his hands dug into the small of her back.

She felt his smile as his tongue pressed into her mouth, searching for contact, a deeper connection of their skin.  Alexandra pushed Loki away, his face tightened in a frown at her action.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.  Shall I assist you with disrobing?” With her right hand she reached one of his gold vambraces and tore it off his arm.  Disbelief reigned on his features as he watched her toss the piece to the carpet, before she viewed him again with a bemused expression.

“Fascinating. I want to know everything, but at the moment, I’ll be happy if you do not destroy my armor.  I still need that.” With a forceful cut of his arm through the air, he removed his clothes, and Alexandra’s as well.  

“Always handy in these situations,” she mused and she crashed her lips onto his again, pushing his body toward the bed. Before they met her mattress, Loki twisted her in his arms and dropped her down.  His long fingers roamed across the tops of her thighs as he kneeled between them.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he murmured, his hands caressing her stomach muscles, as she pulled them tight from his touch.  She did not remember feeling this way when he was with her, the sensation of fireworks every time a pad of his finger hit her skin.  Her nails ripped into the bedding, clawing at the comforter underneath.

When his lips brushed against her inner thigh, it took everything in her power to hold back the whimper that threatened to pull from her throat.  Alexandra wanted to scream as loud as she could, however, her surroundings keeping her otherwise.  When one of Loki’s hands dragged along her sensitive outer folds, she gasped and bit her lip-hard.  

Sensing her hesitation, Loki reared back and wiped a hand through the air.  Alexandra felt the room shift, her ears permeated with a dull tone which faded into the background.  Rearing up on her elbows, she looked to him as a mere eyebrow raised.

“Silencing spell.  No sounds will permeate it.”

Alexandra’s heavy breaths prompted her body to shake on each exhale.  He gave her no time to respond as his mouth filled her core and a halting gasp flowed from her lips.

_If he’s lying, I’ll know immediately._ Her back dropped to the mattress, head arched onto the pillows as he continued his ministrations of mouth and tongue.  He dipped in and out of her, first with his lips, then his fingers.  When he hit the spot, her back raised in a perfect curve, mouth open to praise his name.

“God, Loki,” she gasped, and could feel the smirk against her skin before his tongue continued to caress her core. Just as she felt the tension build, her legs shaking, his free hand pulled her forward, holding her down by her thigh. One leg wrapped around his broad shoulders, toes dancing across the raised muscles of his back.

“It’s been too long for you,” he murmured on her skin, pulling back to place a gentle bite on her inner thigh, “This should be memorable.” His mouth went back to her folds, focused on her nub, and Alexandra whimpered softly in response.  It was never lost on her that she had a god kneeling before her, worshipping her body in the most carnal of ways.

When his finger returned to the spot, the one she feared was lost inside her, it was a rush of sensation and pleasure. She sensed the coil ready to burst.  With a plea, she begged him once more, and he willingly complied, pushing deeper into her.  

“Come for me, Alexandra,” Loki said with the commanding voice that had haunted her dreams.  With a final flick and twist she sent her careening over the edge.

With halting breaths, she gasped, fingers pulling Loki’s hair hard enough to elicit a moan into her skin.  She praised her god of the evening, the waves rolling from her feet to her toes, across her torso and up into her head. Still feeling weightless and floating, she felt as if her eyes had huge weights on them, unable to move from her body relaxing months of pent up tension.

When she did open them, the sight was beyond her comprehension.  Loki’s eyes gleamed like a cat ready to pounce on its prey, only inches in front of him.  With a tilt of his head, his mouth opened just enough to a grin, one that told Alexandra he was quite ready for another turn to make her scream.

Alexandra anticipated, no—desired, for him to climb up her body. His mouth and tongue dancing over her heated flesh, finding her breasts,  sucking on the soft skin until it hardened under the pressure.  Her pants grew in intensity, his talented mouth moving across her body.

When his lips met hers, she melted into his kiss, gasping for air.  It was Loki’s turn to lose his breath, as Alexandra held his arms and flipped him under her.  His eyes went large, swallowing hard at her expanding smile.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?”

His eyes gazed up and down, examining her, the hardness pleading for entrance underneath her.  She enjoyed the sense of pride at his astonishment, and lack of words what he’d just experienced.

Sliding onto his length, Loki hissed on contact.  His eyes remained on Alexandra, as she rolled her hips and pressed her hands into his chest. Every time she sank down onto him, his eyes fluttered and his fingers gripped tighter into her hips.

“Faster,” he growled, and Alexandra leaned to him.  

“Then you do the same,” she gasped and pulled his face to hers, her tongue roaming over his lips.  

Loki reared up on his elbows, one arm pulled her to his face, firmly gripping her neck as their bodies met in between.  Faster and faster they moved, until Loki’s hands pushed into her behind, becoming erratic and halting.

One hand moved to her face, her eyes snapping open to his nose and lips grazing against hers.

“Alexandra, gods, I need you,” and with his words they both careened off of the edge.  She gripped into his arms, his firm against her back as they panted and cried.  As her body went limp, the feeling sliding through her body like a warm bath, his fingers ran through her hair, kissing her once more.

Loki leaned backward.  He held Alexandra against his chest, finding his words once his breath returned.

“Is that an acceptable expression for a day of celebration?” he mused, his mouth dancing across her hair, over her temple.

“Acceptable? Absolutely. If that’s my present, I may celebrate it more often.”

He hummed under his breath, his heartbeat beginning to regulate.  Alexandra moved with him as he sat up, her body resting in between his legs.

“Well, in case you did not agree with me, I procured something else.”  His hand waved and in his palm appeared a brilliant diamond necklace.  Alexandra’s eyes grew as large as saucers at the delicate nature of the glittering jewels. Loki moved it to place on her neck.

It was an open necklace consisting of a symphony of diamonds. They flowed in the shape of feathery wings down into a dip which rested at the center of her collarbones.  A pendant with the largest jewel rested in the middle of her chest.

“It—it’s gorgeous. I can’t accept this, it’s too much, way too much, I can’t—“ she was cut off by his mouth on hers, taking her breath away.  

When they separated, he continued, “You can, and you will.  Even if this remains under your clothing, like a piece of armor, it is for you. It will help you along your journey, Alexandra.” As it rested against her skin, she could feel the strength of the necklace growing inside of her.  She smiled with the realization that this was made specifically for her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, as he ran a finger over her cheek.  His eyes grew cold again, and she could assume what he was about to say.

“I must go.” She knew it to be true.  Any spells he had placed were beginning to fade, and she could recognize the swirling winds outside that were calling him back.

“Till we meet again, Doctor?”  Alexandra nodded and as a gust blew the panes open, he was gone.  Her fingers traced along the diamonds, the energy within them pulsing like fireworks.  Her mind cleared and she found a calmness that was lacking for all these months.

She knew, tonight, she would not need all the necessities that she used to assist her every night.  Tonight, she would sleep with ease, under the soft flowered sheets and the breeze blowing through her window.  


End file.
